


Why The Hell Is There Glitter Everywhere?

by ShadyHydraTheSnekQueen



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Gruvia - Freeform, Multi, Nalu - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 21:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadyHydraTheSnekQueen/pseuds/ShadyHydraTheSnekQueen
Summary: Lucy leaves Nashi in the hands of Natsu.What could go wrong?





	Why The Hell Is There Glitter Everywhere?

Lucy strolled through the mall, enjoying her time with her friends. Although, her nerves were not going away.

“calm down Lu, he’ll be fine. He can handle this.” Levy smiled, Lucy sighed while tugging her hair. Juvia placed a hand on her shoulder,

“Juvia understands. The first time Juvia left Gray-sama alone with Ur, Juvia couldn’t stop worrying. But when Juvia returned home, they were sleeping on the couch together!” Juvia explained, taking pleasure in the memory.

“I still love that you named her Ur, Juvia. It’s so cute!” Wendy said, smiling brightly. Juvia nodded and smiled, a tinge of sadness hitting her eyes.

“yes, Gray-sama cried in the delivery room when Juvia told him the name…” she muttered, Lucy smiled and nodded to herself.

“you guys are right. I’m sure I can trust Natsu with Nashi!”

At home, Natsu ran after the giggling child, laughing himself as she pulled out her fake sword.

“Arrr! Ye beware, Fire-Man! As I, Captain Nashi, will defeat you!” She yelled in a pirate voice, Natsu chuckled, shrugging his shoulders.

“If ye can catch me!” He yelled back, beginning to run around the house, away from the child.

 

“so, Levy, how have you been recently. You know, being with twins?” Erza questioned, gesturing to Levy’s large stomach.

“ugh, it’s awful! They kick so hard and I can never sleep!” She whined, Lucy giggled and smiled, 

“just remember the feeling of holding Emma for the first time,” Lucy suggested, Levy sighed and nodded, tears suddenly coming to her eyes.

“L-Levy-chan!?” Lucy gasped, Juvia followed soon after. The girls rushed towards Levy, wondering what was wrong.“are you okay Levy-san?” Wendy asked, Levy laughed,

“yes, I just…was thinking of Emma when I held her the first time. And seeing Gajeel hold her.” She sniffed. Everyone became calmer and smiled.

He was covered in sweat and his hair had been tied back, desperately trying to catch the crazy kid.

“Nashi! Come on! Your mother will kill me if I don’t get this cleaned up! Please!” He pleaded, panting. Nashi laughed manically as she stood atop the table, her body covered in different colours of glitter, glue and markers.

“Never!” She shouted, running down and around the house, throwing more glitter and shredded paper everywhere. Natsu groaned, almost whimpering, as he continued his chase. He stopped as his phone buzzed in his pocket, freezing as he saw who was calling.

“uhh…hey Lucy…” he chuckled weakly, answering the phone. Lucy made a sound of confusion.“Natsu? Is everything okay?” She questioned, Natsu glanced at Nashi as she pushed a glass off the table. It shattered loudly and Nashi giggled,

“was that a glass breaking!?” Lucy shouted, Natsu tensed,

“uh, yes! I accidentally dropped it! Whoops! So, why are you calling?” He sputtered, grabbing a dustpan and collecting all the glass.

“Levy is in a lot of pain so Wendy and Erza are taking her home. I’m gonna head home now as well. I’ll see you soon, okay?” She stated, Natsu choked on his breath,

“I…yeah! I’ll see you soon! Love you!” He shouted and hung up. He looked around and paled.  
There was paint on the walls, glitter on the floor and furniture and Nashi was still running around.

“Nashi, come on! Your mother will be home soon! I need to clean up!” He pleaded, Nashi pouted,

“but you said we could…” her voice wavered and tears built up in her eyes. Natsu became even tenser.  
Damn it! She looks just like Lucy when she’s sad! No! She’s just trying to trick you-

“Daaaad! You promised!” She sobbed, Natsu sighed, dropping to the floor.

“Fine, fine…let’s keep playing.” He smiled as Nashi’s face lit up. He grabbed the markers and Nashi walked to the wall. Lucy was going to kill him but…whatever, Nashi was happy.

 

“what…in the name of…” Lucy mumbled, opening the door to the house. 

“Why the hell is there glitter everywhere?!” She yelled, her face turning red and her eyebrows furrowing.

Needless to say, Natsu and Nashi spent the rest of the day cleaning.


End file.
